renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dizmalus
Player Information Born on May 9, 1457 Inis, Ireland Last known address Country : Ireland County : An Mumhain Town : Inis Level : 2 Dizmalus is a baker. Dizmalus has a one vegetable field. Dizmalus has a one corn field. Backstory LEVEL 0 Prologue - Stable Boy Born in the small town of Inis, Ireland Dizmalus never wanted to be anything more than a traveling bard, a wanderer of the road. As a boy he would escape to the beautiful Inis grove whenever he had the chance; particularly if he got into a bit too much mischief and needed a place to hide. Lying in the grass, he would cloud-watch or daydream about places more exciting, sometimes losing track of time all together. In town he worked as a stable boy for much of younger years, caring for the Lords and Ladies horses about town. Feeding horses and cleaning out stalls wasn’t exactly glamorous work, but he enjoyed it and it gave him time to practice fiddle or sing as he worked. The painted up, foppish, aristocrats passing through town always found his songs amusing and quaint; they usually opted to toss a few extra coppers to the poor boy. His adoptive parents were simple folk, kind and nurturing; but of the poor class, sometimes struggling to put food on the table. Embracing this, he always felt that the less he had, the more fulfilling his life seemed. As he grew into adolescents, so to grew the dream he never let go of - traveling and performing. However, his parents did not agree with his views; having high aspirations for him, they considered music and lore something not well suited for their son. Headstrong, he argued and defied his parents wishes, in the end, deciding to do as he pleased. So, in his foolhardy youth, Dizmalus decided to strike out on his own as soon as possible, playing music and singing songs. All the while chasing at the heels of excitement by searching for clues to who his birth parents were. Living a life free from responsibility, burden, and most especially, boredom. Ah, the life of a bard! "Makeway! Hey - listen to me play! Won't you throw another shilling, Or a copper, my way? Tales of life, love, sorrow and joy All the songs that are sung By the stable boy '' ''Well, I dream of the life Of a bard on the road, Yet, the wages they pay Would scarcely feed the load So with hoe in my hand And with rake at my side I care for the horsesOf the ladies who ride!" LEVEL 1 Chapter 1 - Lost in the Darkness Things don't always go as planned in life... The past few months have been difficult; with many of his romantic notions crushed by harsh reality. While traveling outside of Inis his father was brutally killed by marauding brigands. Stunned by the sudden loss and not being able to make amends with him before he passed, Dizmalus returned home, burdened with guilt. His mother sick with grief and illness, remained bedridden for weeks upon weeks. So far gone in fever she became that she verbally lashed out at Dizmalus, blaming him for his fathers death. He cared for her for weeks and did everything he could, but eventually her body gave out and she passed away. He buried them both in his mothers flower garden, near her favorite roses, neath the gentle shade of a tree his father planted. He inherited his adoptive parents small cottage and field. More than ever before he felt tied to the small town of Inis. Feeling the crushing weight of guilt and regret Dizmalus resigned himself to caring for the garden and his parents graves. From that day forth, every morning he would wake and place a fresh rose on each of their graves, then tend the surrounding garden. It seems the life of a wandering bard would have to be put on hold for now. Many more months passed in Inis. Soon the garden around his parents graves grew, flourished with newfound life. Beautiful flowers of every shape, size, and color peppered his land. Dizmalus found a renewed sense of peace in this solitude, for a time. However, many nights he was plagued by terrible nightmares and voices which made sleep nearly impossible. These dreams were not only of the death of his adoptive parents, as was before. But of something else, something much more sinister inside him; an angry hunger he did not understand. Born of a creative soul, he tried to put these sleepless nights to good use; either studying or writing lore, composing new songs, or donning his fiddle and playing at his favorite tavern in town, The Cristal Palace. Most nights by moonlight, he would feverishly practice violin, perfecting hauntingly beautiful melodies over the graves of his parents. Eventually, his body would collapse from exhaustion and he would enjoy a fair few hours of dreamless rest before full dawn… These were sad times for Dizmalus, but also a time for self-reflection, mourning, and what he felt was atonement. "Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, Now endless night... Deep in your silence, Please try to hear me; I'll keep you near me Till night passes by... I will find the answer. I'll never desert you - I promise you this - Till the day that I die..." '' '''LEVEL 2' Chapter 2 - Winds of Change "I cast my fate into the wind I have no mate, nor kith, nor kin For I must go where I am sent A victim of self-banishment '' ''Orion has become my guide And Venus is my willing bride With wanderlust my fuel and feed I roam the world as 'tis decreed" The winds of change came gradually over the next few months. Inis had become a hotbed of activity - gone were the quiet days of simple townlife. In these past month he had tasted more adventure than he ever imagined he would. Within Inis he had weathered a revolt, a major war, minor skirmishes, a military siege, a An Gort army, and the death of a count, Count Caissa. Caught up in all of this as of late he now found himself spending most of his time on the road with the NNGO army, keeping morale and spirits high. The pay was good and he was doing all that he dreamed of doing. Ever the scribe, he carried with him his journal text, that he someday plans to publish into a book chronicling his travels. Whenever he got the chance, usually freetime sitting in a tavern, he would add to it. The follow is an excerpt from the large book he carries… * * * (Journal Entry) I write this while on the road with the army, marching northwest towards home, at the moment we are lucky to rest for the night in town. Where to begin, where to begin... So much has transpired over the last few weeks... For one, I've opened my own workshop in Inis - a bakery! "Oppenheimer's: Upper Crust - Fine Breads and Desserts" - not too bad of a name, if I do say so myself! I still work as Inis Chief Mentor, taking most of my work with me on the road, completing what I can here and there. Incidentally, in my recent, and might I add, extensive travels, I've seen an eyeful of Ireland - from the quiet sea town Cill Chaoi perched precariously on a cliff, to the dark and hauntingly beautiful forests of Luimneach... From the rowdy and bustling border town of Port Lairge, all the way to our once grand capital Corcaigh and its surrounding towns. I've finally seen all that An Mumhain has to offer. I've met some amazing people - knights and thieves, jesters and high-priests all with interesting stories of their own to tell. But... some of the most amazing people I've met are regular townsfolk, passionate, hardworking, protecting their beloved homes... But, for now I must go, the crowd in this Lois Mor tavern are ready to forget their troubles with some music and merriment. Not a particularly exciting night; but me thinks I'll be receiving a fair few free drinks. Anything to be rid of these headaches... and maybe enough to help sleep for awhile... '' Dizmalus - September 23th, 1457 * * * The winds of change continued to blow. At this time in his life Dizmalus played a new, but increasingly familiar instrument, that of war. Dragged into the upheaval, eventually the warring near the capital spread it's way north engulfing all of the country of An Mumhain. ONE's armies fled from the NNGO in Inis, only to march south to the capital, Corcaigh and successfully lay siege. The An Mumhain council lay in ruins and the entire country buried in chaos and debt. During this time, he felt himself warp even further, under the pressures and requirements of being a solider, a life not suited for a creative soul such as his. At night, gazing up at twilit sky, he felt when he looked back on his life, it was that of someone else, someone he didn't recognize. He missed his parents and wondered if An Mumhain, and Ireland, would ever be free of war. He took solace in providing support, performing, and raising morale of his other friends in the NNGO. With them had seen so much in his travels, so many memorable events… He was there the day Cill Chaoi was liberated (also Luimneach for a time) from An Mumhain. Freeing the city was a peaceful and diplomatic transition, which then turned into the now independent - Free City (Antoland) home of the NNGO. Here Dizmalus was allowed to let his creative and artistic talents run free. Working with engineers and stonemasons, he played a large part in the overall construction, design, and detail of the city (http://renaissancekingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Cill_Chaoi). From the towers and vistas that dared pierce the clouds above, to the hulking walls that surrounded this new impenetrable fortress. He was there the day the first port in Ireland (in all of the English speaking realms) was constructed by the NNGO and there the first ship was sold. He remembered those early days fondly, for members of the NNGO finally had a home to call their own. A mass exodus occurred, NNGO from all walks of life, some that have been in hiding for fear of persecution flocked to the new city in droves to experience this newfound freedom for themselves. More time passes, as it does... And now, he finds himself in walled city of An Gort in the northern country of Cuige Chonnacht. For now he spends his time studying with friends, preparing for the exciting trip to England. To be continued... '''LEVEL 3' Chapter 3 - Into the Unknown "Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo Need to run rampant and free, Predators live on the prey they pursue,This time the predator's me! '' ''Lust, like a raging desire, Fills my whole soul with it's curse, Burning with primitive fire, Berserk and perverse! '' ''Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind Steal from all the gods, Tonight I'll take from all mankind Conquer all the odds! '' ''And I feel I'll live on forever, With Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world That tonight and forever, The name to remember's '' ''The name Edward Hyde!" Baptism Information Born: May 9, 1457 Date of Baptism: None The Priest who Baptized me: Caissadiplomat (Incomplete) Church: Inis Church - The Celtic Arisrorelian Church Location: Inis, An Mumhain County Upon returning to Inis during the war, Dizmalus was set to be baptised by Caissa in Inis Church where he was revived. However, the very next day he was killed in battle. He has made no other plans to be baptized. Personal Information Family: Oppenheimer No children Not married Not affiliated with a clan Religion: Pagan - The Goddess (nature), Aengus A wanderer by nature, Dizmalus holds a great fascination for magick and other items of antiquity. Good natured and kind, he has the tendency to be a bit of a day-dreamer. However, with training he has become very good with a sword, though he always perfers to employ diplomacy whenever possible. Most of the time his eccentric sense of fashion and speech tend to overshadow his combat prowess. But despite his foppish appearance and absent-mindedness, he is quite skilled in the art of combat, military strategy, and in the use of a rapier (dueling). In his spare time he enjoys writing, gardening, and women in addition to being a heavy drinker. One pastime that Dizmalus makes no attempt to hide is his fondness for "Hot Eire" a series of erotic and scandalous newsletters printed in An Mumhain. Also, his favorite candy is licorice. Written Works Fond of writing Dizmalus has written numerous books. The following are a few that can be found in and about Ireland. *"A Bards Tale: The True Story of the Inis War (Volume I)" (Can be found in The Munster County Public Library in Inis) *"A Bards Tale: The True Story of the Inis War (Volume II)" (This book is missing) *"A Bards Tale: From Inis to Cill Chaoi, and back again" (Can be found on a shelf in Cill Chaoi) *"Bewitching Hour" (Can be found on his bookshelf in Inis) *"A Bards Tale: The March East" (Personal journal and notes/incomplete - left at the Traveler's Haven Inn in Luimneach, Ireland) *"The Zodiac Braves: The Greatest Story Never Told" *"The Misadventures of Edward, the Spoony Bard" *"Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum: A History" *"Celtic Twilight" *"Tales of the Great and Mighty Tiax, the Ruler of All" Occupations Vegetable Producer Corn Producer Baker ("Oppenheimer's: Upper Crust - Fine Bread and Desserts" based out of Inis, Ireland) Guild memberships *NNGO - Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum *AIR - Alliance of Independent Religions *AAP - Acilion Agency Press *European Historical Society *Writer's Guild of the Isles *MidSummer's Night Theatre Offices held *Assistant Mentor, Inis, An Mumhain (Retired) *Chief Mentor, Inis, An Mumhain (4 terms - Retired) *Chief Mentor, Ardencaple, Scotland (Retired) *Mayor, Inis, An Mumhain (3 terms - Retired) *Mayor, Baile Locha Riach, Cúige Chonnacht (2 terms - Retired) *City Marshal, Corcaigh, Ireland (During the "An Mumhain Purge") *Carlisle, England Marshal ("NNGO/Scotland vs. England War") *Council of Cúige Chonnacht, Ireland Member (Retired) *European Historical Society Moderator *NNGO Rank : Lieutenant (Herald, Scribe/Lore, Minstrel, Compound & Cabal Member) Political Affiliations None Military Experience *Battle of NNGO vs. DVAS Army (As an NNGO Inis, An Mumhain), July 7-9, 1457 *Battle of NNGO & Inis vs. ONE armies (Technically a siege. Served as a defender of Inis, An Mumhain), August 10-17, 1457 *Battle of NNGO vs. ONE (ONE retreated from Inis, then attacked Corcaigh, taking over the captial.) August 23-29, 1457 *NNGO vs. An Mumhain (Corcaigh) December 1457 - NNGO victory and council is seized by the group Category:People